Living in the dark
by CookieMunsterr
Summary: Kazune has a traumatic past. An abusive father, and a dead mother. But, he meets Karin. A bright girl that gives his life meaning. And he doesn't want to lose it. Yandere/kazune Co-written with AzMoAn
1. Prolougue

Cookie: hey guys welcome to our story and by our I mean me and someone else so now introducing AzMoAn.

AzMoAn: Thanks Cookie! Hey guys, hope you like this!

Cookie: me or AzMoAn don't own kamichama karin that honor belongs to someone else *sad face*

 **Kazune POV**

 **My eyes opened,but I couldn't feel any part of my body except for my eyes. But the sight I had, wasn't one I wanted. My mother, the person I loved the most, was in chains as my father whipped her mercilessly and the blood, oh the blood, stream was never ending my mothers once beautiful skin...now drenched in crimson her beautiful strawberry blond hair was dirty and matted and her eyes were open, yet dead I wanted to stop the man I once looked up to as a role model. I really did, but I couldn't I couldn't move and even if I could, I noticed I was tied up to a chair, and the said chair was bolted to the ground. I watched in horror as my father turned to me.**  
 **"Watch this,son."**

Cookie: review and favourite and follow but no flames please, love ya


	2. Will you be mine

**AzMoAn: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Cookie: Me or AzMoAn don't own Kamichama Karin**

 **AzMoAn: Aww...*goes to depression corner***

 **Cookie: don't be depressed like Tamaki**

 **AzMoAn: Fine *leaves depression corner***

 **Cookie: yay but anyways see you all after the chapter**

Chapter 1

Kazune woke up in a cold sweat.

It's that dream again? Kazune thought. The dream had plagued him for years. He had heard from someone that dreams were something that you wanted to remember. But, He didn't even know why he wanted to remember it. It was the day he had lost his parents, one to insanity and the other to the wrath of the insane.

Sighing, he got out of bed and put on his uniform. His blonde hair was already perfect, and almost no one would notice even if it wasn't. After he put his uniform on, he walked down stairs and put on his combat boots, then walked through the door to his limo (cookie: yes he is rich)

When he arrived at his school from the 30 minute drive it took because he lived in the more secluded part of the city for reasons that were still unclear to him but he liked being alone anyways no loud sounds no sirens no anything but back to the present he was walking through the gate not minding the lustful looks he got from girls yes he knew he was gorgeous but he didn't care he didn't care about any of them they were meaningless to him they were just little ants waiting to be crushed by some other animal. He walked like he always did strait to class and sat at the back of the class right next to a desolate desk, soon after he sat down the bell rang with a loud and very annoying sound the teens started to pile in and sit at their respective places, then the teacher not a minute after came and told s all to quiet down cause she had an announcement ' we have a new student' she said I groaned great another ant to fill the pool but when she walked in I was enchanted my heart started to beat tenfold and I felt I had to have her but just before I could think anymore I saw something that I had never seen before it was an image of a girl with dirty blond hair with olive green eyes like the girl he had just seen but younger but the girl was playing with a boy that looked like him when he was young they wee playing together in a medow

"Karin" the young boy called out

"Yes kazune what is it "

"Do you love me Karin "

"Yes of course I love you kazune"

"Then will you promise to be mine in the future"

"Yes I promise I will be yours in the future pinky swear"

"Pinky swear" they then hugged and that's where it ended

What the hell was that he thought.

 **Cookie: that was thet chapter guys go check out AzMoAns profile as well**

 **AzMoAn: see you all later please review and favourite but don't flame see you all next chapter ;p**


	3. First words

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kazune's POV/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I was woken from my complex thought pattern of what and where by a small fragile yet ultimately beautiful /"Hello My name is Hanazono Karin I just moved here so please take care of me"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"All the boys in this stupid class were looking at her like piece of meat it was disgusting and vile to watch. I felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards her which was odd because I have never cared even remotely about anyone or anything since my mother; I cringe as the thought comes to mind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay Karin please sit beside um... Kazune yes Kazune please raise your hand"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She walked silently with a bright smile the slight plastered on her face as she made the slight turn to get to her desk. As she sat down I just watched in awe at her almost blinding innocence and beauty she then turned towards me with her bright green eyes that seemed so unlike my dead blue ones./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"""Hi Kazune was it, It's nice to meet you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""um yeah. It's nice to meet you as well" I said in the most monotone voice possible to try to mask my irregular heartbeat. I think I-I love her I don't know why but I do and I want to protect her from a world I know just wants to take away her innocence they want to dull her eyes you may think I'm naive and just like those other boys but I'm not I know I love her and if that memory I had was real and not a dream, then she must love me /She Must./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"br /Karin's POV/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" I am so excited to be here! My Aunt had taken me in, and sent me here in a day. I was worried no one would like me, but I seemed to get along with the boy next to me, Kazune./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He seemed upset about something though. I would have asked him, but I noticed a few girls giving me glares and decided against it looking at what the teacher was talking about/p 


End file.
